La Hoja del Gran Bosque Verde Interludio
by Annarielwen
Summary: Dulces Consecuencias: Reflexiones y resultados que dejó la visita de los elfos de Imladris y Lothlorien en los habitantes del Bosque Negro. Secuela a La Hoja del Gran Bosque Verde: El Dorado Príncipe. Slash.
1. Prólogo

Título: **La Hoja del Gran Bosque Verde II: Interludio - ****Dulces Consecuencias**

**Autora**: Annariel aka Annarielwen  
**Disclaimer**:La mayoría de los personajes pertenece a Tolkien. Solo los presto por un rato.  
Review son muy bienvenidos.  
**Advertencia**: Slash ;)  
**Sumario**: Reflexiones y resultados que dejó la visita de los elfos de Imladris y Lothlorien en los habitantes del Bosque Negro.

Secuela a "La Hoja del Gran Bosque Verde: El Dorado Príncipe"

**Interludio - Dulces Consecuencias**

_47 de Coire del 2500_

"¿Dragones?"

Un sonido seco se escuchó en la distancia.

"Sí. Hay rumores de que han sido vistos en I Ered Mithrin."

"¿En las Montañas Grises¿Al norte?"

Otro sonido seco pudo ser escuchado, está vez acompañado de un pequeño gruñido.

"Nael" Una voz con tono molesto dijo. "Deja de distraer a Mir. Sus tiros están cada vez más lejos del blanco."

"Eso es porque he practicado toda la mañana sin descanso, Las. Y no por culpa de los Dragones." Contestó Miredhel bajando lentamente el arco, y guardando la flecha que tenía en su mano para el siguiente tiro. "Estoy cansada."

"Sí, déjala descansar ya, Las." Agregó Annael desde su cómodo lugar en la hierba, sentado y bebiendo dulce néctar, mientras miraba el entrenamiento de su joven amiga con el arco.

Frunciendo el ceño, Legolas giró su mirada a Annael, más al volver los ojos hacia Miredhel y ver su agotada expresión cedió al fin. "Esta bien. Haznos lugar, Nael."

Con un brinco en sus pequeños pasos, Miredhel fue a sentarse al lado de Annael, mientras que el príncipe elfo, a un paso más moderado, llegó a colocarse al otro lado de su joven amiga.

"¿Y que tienen de malo los Dragones?" Dijo Miredhel, girando su oscura cabeza hacía Nael, mientras este le ofrecía un vaso con néctar frutado.

"Son criaturas astutas. Nuestros exploradores han escuchado que están afligiendo a los Enanos de las Colinas de Hierro."

"Nunca he visto un Enano, y tampoco un Dragón. Me gustaría ver ambos. ¿Qué tan lejos están las Montañas Grises?" Tomando un sorbo de su vaso, Miredhel dirigió esta vez la pregunta a Legolas.

"Muy al norte, donde la tierra es yerma, y no hay grandes árboles. No querrías ver un Dragón, Mir. Son malvados justo como Morgoth, quien los creó."

"Si los Dragones hablan, entonces se puede razonar con ellos, y Melkor no puede ser tan malo si fue creado por Eru Iluvatar. Yo pienso que es injustamente incomprendido."

Ambos elfos al lado de Miredhel la miraron con ojos grandemente abiertos por el asombro. "!Incomprendido!" Exclamaron al unísono.

"Claro. Tal vez nadie nunca le preguntó que era lo que él realmente quería."

"¿Qué libros has estado leyendo, Mir?" Preguntó Annael, sin salir aún de su asombro.

"Los que tu padre nos ha dado para nuestra instrucción."

"Ya veo."

La elfita lo miró como preguntando que era lo que veía, más Annael solo sacudió la cabeza.

"También pienso que los orcos no pueden ser tan malos, si antes fueron elfos."

Esta vez los dos jovencitos se erizaron al oír el comentario.

"Eso sí que no, Mir. Los orcos son maléficos y matan a nuestra gente." Dijo exasperado Legolas.

"Porque nuestra gente los mata, Las. Alguna vez antes de dispararles ¿Te has detenido a preguntarles porque es que actuaban así?"

Annael abrió la boca para responder, pero calló de súbito, mirando a Legolas por ayuda, después de todo los dos eran guerreros y habían matado varios orcos.

Al final, ambos susurraron una sola palabra. "No."

La elfita miró a ambos con triunfo brillando en sus oscuros ojos. "Ellos han sufrido mucho, tal vez sea tiempo de darles tregua."

"¿Te vas a volver una erudita, Mir?" Preguntó Annael con un toque de sarcasmo.

"No," respondió Miredhel, haciendo caso omiso del tono de su amigo. "Yo quiero ser una guerrera."

"Entonces vas a tener que matar orcos, y dragones, y hombres malos."

"Sí realmente lo merecen, así sea, pero no antes de razonar con ellos. Por eso he estado practicando con mi espada."

"¿Espada? . ¿Tu adar te dio una espada?" Preguntó en descreimiento Legolas

"Pero Sadorell ni siquiera te quiso dar un arco." Agregó no menos incrédulo Annael.

"No mi ada. Fue el Príncipe Tathrenlas."

Estrechando los ojos, Legolas miró a la elfita "¿Mi hermano? . ¿Por qué? Yo te iba a enseñar el uso de las cuchillas."

"Lo sé, Las." Miredhel miró implorantemente a su amigo. "Hará poco más de mes y medio, antes de tu Nautha Edinor, vi al príncipe practicando en el claro norte, y me detuve para observarlo. Después me preguntó si me gustaba la espada, y le dije que sí, y me enseñó algunos movimientos. Me buscó a los pocos días y me regaló una espada corta, que guardo junto al arco en el árbol que escogiste como cómplice, y de vez en cuando me enseña a manejarla junto con la daga de mi madre."

Legolas bufó en desdén, más los bellos ojos de Annael brillaron en emoción. "Yo te puedo enseñar, Mir. Mi arma favorita es la espada."

"Cuando el príncipe no pueda, entonces tú me enseñas, Nael." Dijo Miredhel, prácticamente rebotando en el lugar donde se sentaba.

"De acuerdo."

Ante el entusiasmo de sus amigos, el Dorado Príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír. Su noble corazón no le permitía estar molesto con sus amigos por mucho rato.

"Pero el príncipe ha estado raro últimamente. Hace tres días me estaba enseñando, más lo veía algo triste y distraído." Miredhel giró sus grandes ojos negros para observar a Legolas, su pequeña nariz arrugándose en confusión. "La espada cayó de mi mano varias veces por la fuerza de sus golpes, más no fue hasta que tropecé y caí al suelo que pareció despertar y oí su alegre risa de nuevo." Esta vez un profundo ceño se formó en su sosegada frente, la elfita mirando al suelo con estrechados ojos. "Con todo me dolió porque caí sentada sobre una pequeña piedra."

Annael y Legolas rieron ante el amotinado continente de su joven amiga, más compartieron una mirada sobre la pequeña cabeza oscura, que comunicaba que ambos elfos sabían bien a que se debía la extraña actitud del mayor de los príncipes. Legolas ya había notado el inusual comportamiento de su hermano, y al parecer el rey había tenido una conversación de padre a hijo con Tathrenlas.

"Ya se le pasará, Mir. Tú sabes que Tathren siempre ha sido extraño, tal vez esté así porque no le dieron su postre favorito, o alguna doncella o elfo rechazó sus avances." Dijo el joven príncipe para aligerar el humor, mirando a su amigo significativamente por ayuda.

"Claro, Mir. Sabes que nosotros no entendemos al príncipe y el tampoco nos entiende."

Los oscuros ojos se alzaron de su contemplación del suelo, Miredhel mirando a uno de sus amigos después al otro. "Ha estado así de raro desde que se fueron los visitantes de Lorien e Imladris. ¿Crees que uno de ellos fue quien lo rechazó?"

"Tal vez. O quizás extraña el miruvor que trajeron los del Valle Oculto." Añadió con una pequeña risita, más la elfito no rió; y Legolas se dio cuenta que su amiga era más perceptiva que lo que su joven edad demandaba.

Al fin, Miredhel sacudió su pequeña cabeza, grandes trenzas oscuras volando en el aire en todas direcciones, una de ellas chocando con la nariz de Annael que se encontraba inclinado hacia su joven amiga, más el joven elfo solo hizo una mueca de fastidio que pasó desapercibida por los otros dos.

Mostrando otra vez una sonrisa que alegraba los corazones de sus dos amigos, Miredhel, la pequeña oscura joya del Bosque Negro, rió al fin, su lírica voz sonando en el claro en el cual los tres elfitos se encontraban. "El miruvor es fuerte. Elladan me lo hizo probar en una ocasión, más creo que ha mi ada no le agrada Elladan. Le dije que invité a los gemelos de Imladris para mis rituales de Mayoría, y fue como si le hubiera dicho que el rey nos había exiliado de nuestro hogar."

Riendo, Legolas acarició con una fina mano los sedosos cabellos de su amiga, el color oscuro de estos siempre atrayéndolo y tentándolo."Sadorell es un padre sobre protector, Mir. Más tendrá que aceptarlo al igual que mi ada cuando tú alcances tu Mayoría dentro de doce años de aquí. Puedes pasarlo conmigo si quieres." Dijo con un tono sugestivo.

"O conmigo." Agregó Annael para no quedarse atrás.

"O con los dos."

Miredhel miró a ambos con juguetona sospecha brillando en sus grandes ojos. "¿Y que haría con los dos?" Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera contestar, la elfita levantó una delgada mano para callarlos. "Sé que en la noche de mi mayoría llegaré a ser un adulto ante nuestra sociedad, más¿Porque pasar la noche con alguien¿Necesariamente todos toman un o una amante? Sé que se unen en amor, y es muy placentero, al menos eso me dijo Loriel. Tal vez cuando llegué el momento le diga a Loriel que pase conmigo esa noche, ya que ella a sido la única que me ha hablado un poco sobre eso." Mirando a sus amigos, esta vez con una chispa traviesa en sus ojos, Miredhel preguntó. "Pero ustedes no me han contado¿Con quien han pasado la noche de su mayoría?"

El Dorado Príncipe miró fijamente a su amiga, y luego suspiró en resignación. "La noche de mi Mayoría fue la primera vez para ambos, para Annael y para mí. La pasamos juntos, y también estuvo Glorfindel de Imladris que fue un maestro en nuestra iniciación."

"¿Glorfindel?" Dijo con sorpresa la elfita, mirando a Annael por confirmación, quien solo asintió con la cabeza. "Annael y Glorfindel, Las, esas son dos personas. ¿Esta eso permitido?"

"Todo está permitido, Mir. Mientras se haga como celebración de vida y placer y no en contra de la voluntad de otros." Esta vez fue Annael quien contestó.

Arrugando una vez más su límpida frente, la elfita contestó. "Entiendo... al menos eso creo." Miredhel pensó por un rato, sus ojos mostrando un poco de la confusión en su interior. "¿Eso significa que ambos se van a casar con Glorfindel y entre ustedes?" Preguntó al fin.

Annael y Legolas estallaron una vez más en alegre risa, mucho para la molestia de su joven amiga que no tomaba amablemente que hicieran diversión de su ingenuidad.

"No, Mir. Si me tuviese que casar con todos los que he tomado por amantes hasta ahora, tendría varios esposos y esposas." Dijo Legolas, aún riendo.

"Yo he sido más mesurado, no lo hago un deporte como nuestro joven príncipe aquí." Dijo Annael, tratando de difuminar la confusión de la niña. "Sólo existe un ser al que podremos llamar esposo o esposa, y cuando lo hallemos no habrá nadie más en nuestros corazones ni en nuestras camas. Más hasta entonces nuestros espíritus y cuerpos son libres de tomar placer y amor en otros voluntarios como nosotros. Hasta el día que nuestro elegido cruce nuestra senda."

"¿Fue así como sucedió con mi ada y mi nana?"

"Sí, Mir. Así también sucedió con mi ada y mi nana, y con el ada y la nana de Nael."

"Entiendo." Dijo la jovencita, con todo su expresión aún denotaba leve confusión. "Pero mi nana no está, ni tu nana tampoco, Las. Entonces¿Nuestros padres pueden tomar amantes?"

Esta vez fue Legolas quien frunció el ceño, más al ver los oscuros ojos de su amiga fijados en él, trató de aclarar sus pensamientos. "No lo sé, Mir. Algunos vuelven a tomar amantes, pero ya no es lo mismo porque ya han probado el amor en los brazos de su elegido, y ya no es lo mismo con otros. Al menos eso dicen." Girando sus azules ojos hacía los árboles más allá, el príncipe continuó. "Mi adar no ha tomado un amante desde mi nana, y no sé si tomará alguno algún día."

"Mi ada tampoco, Las." Colocando un abrazo alrededor de uno de los brazos de su amigo, Miredhel inclinó su oscura cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de su amigo en apoyo.

Annael no dijo nada, más en su corazón daba gracias a los Valar porque ambos sus padres seguían con él en su hogar y su vida.

Algún tiempo pasó antes de que alguien hablara, y esta vez fue Annael, para cortar el sombrío humor que había descendido sobre ellos. "Falta poco más de una semana para Yestarë. El año nuevo se acerca y mi ada quiere hacer elfos de nieve antes de que la primavera llegue completamente sobre nosotros. Ethuil está tan cerca y no ha tenido todavía tiempo de hacer sus famosos esculturas. Piensa hacer una la noche de Mettare."

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Miredhel, levantándose de un salto, y poniéndose a brincar en la punta de sus pequeños pies. "¡Me encantan las esculturas de nieve de tu ada! Estaba resignada a que esté año no las haría."

"Tathrenlas y yo nos uniremos, así tendrá más ayuda para su trabajo." Levantándose, Legolas cogió el arco, y el carcaj que su joven amiga había dejado tirado, y se los entregó firmemente. "Ya hemos descansado mucho, Mir. Sí quieres ser una gran arquera, tienes que practicar seguido y constantemente."

Miredhel empezó a fruncir el ceño, más escuchando sabiduría en las palabras de su amigo, tomó con solidez su arma, y con un asentimiento de cabeza, fue a colocarse en posición, sacando una flecha para tirar su primer disparo.

Annael y Legolas la miraron con una afectuosa sonrisa en sus bellos rostros, y fueron a su lado para dar una que otra instrucción en el entrenamiento secreto de la elfita.

Sadorell ni enterado...

**El Fin**

- Continúa en: La Hoja del Gran Bosque Verde III - Amistad y Pasión: Años de tranquilidad donde Legolas Thranduilion, experimenta y explora los placeres de la vida, y profundiza amistades recién hechas con elfos fuera de su reino. También conoce al misterioso Mithrandir.

---------------------------

**Notas**

47 de Coire – 19 de marzo

I Ered Mithrin – Las Montañas Grises

Miredhel tiene 38 años, esto equivale a 14 años humanos.

Adar –Padre

Ada – Papá

Nana – mamá

Ethuil – Sindarin para Tuilë, primavera.

Yestarë – Primer día del año, 27 de marzo

Mettare – Último día del año 28 de marzo


	2. Parte 1

**Título: LA HOJA DEL GRAN BOSQUE VERDE III: Amistad y Pasión**  
**Autora:** Annariel  
**Pareja(s):** Varias  
**Advertencia(s):** Slash. NC-17.  
**Disclaimers:** Los elfos pertenecen al Maestro Tolkien, yo solo los pido prestado por un rato. Excepto por Annael, Sirion, Sadorell, Tathrenlas, Miredhel y otros nombres que no conozcan, esos son todo míos.  
**Sumario:** Años de tranquilidad donde Legolas Thranduilion, experimenta y explora los placeres de la vida, y profundiza amistades recién hechas con elfos fuera de su reino. También conoce al misterioso Mithrandir.

**Amistad y Pasión**

**Parte 1**

_53 de Quellë del año 2505_

El ave se lanzó de su hombro y extendió sus amplias alas color castaño en el cielo encima de ellos; recorriendo una pequeña distancia y sobrevolando la tierra delante del pequeño grupo de guerreros. Avorn dejó escapar un fuerte chirrido mientras volaba en círculos un poco más allá, y Legolas no entendía lo que su halcón había visto, ya que él mismo, a pesar de sus agudos ojos élficos, nada podía ver adelante que era valioso de la atención de su alado amigo.

La tierra delante y detrás de ellos ya se había preparado para la llegada de la fría estación de Rhîw, o Hrívë como la llamaban en Imladris. La época más fría donde la nieve caía de un nublado cielo, donde el sol brillaba débilmente, sus rayos ya no trayendo calor alguno.

Los humanos conocían esta época como Invierno.

Legolas observó la árida tierra delante de ellos. Los pocos árboles que se hallaban a su alrededor ya no tenían ni una sola hoja en sus ramas, los arbustos parecían poco más de un montón de pequeños aglomerados a los lados del camino, y las piedras eran frías e impenetrables, no hablando ni susurrando como algunas solían hacerlo en su hogar.

El camino había sido arduo. Llevaban ahora una semana de viaje, apurando el paso e instigando a los corceles en su prisa por llegar a Imladris antes de que la fría estación los alcanzara en el camino; y ahora que el joven príncipe veía grandes extensiones de tierra delante de ellos y que parecían no tener fin, razonó que quizás, después de todo, Rhîw los alcanzaría a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Debí haber pedido visitar en primavera. pensó Legolas con un poco de tristeza. El hogar de los gemelos no lucirá su mejor, como estoy seguro que ellos hubieran deseado mostrarme.

Pero aún así reflexionó que había valido la pena, ya que era su primer viaje fuera de los límites de su amado bosque.

La parte más difícil de su travesía había sido el cruce de las Montañas Nubladas, si bien el cruce por el Anduin en esta época había sido arduo, debido a la subida de las aguas. Más Hithaeglir había estado gélida, las montañas cubiertas con más nieve y más ventisca que lo usual.

Hubo disensión en un principio entre los gemelos sobre que Paso tomar para atravesar las montañas, de lo cual Legolas no formó parte ya que no tenía ni idea de por donde ir. Elladan decía que debían de tomar el Paso del Cuerno Rojo, ya que era menos hostil y más templado, y no tendrían que cuidar sus espaldas de una posible tempestad también; pero Elrohir rotundamente había discordado, expresando que justamente por estar cerca al invierno, sin duda sintiéndolo más en las montañas, las criaturas como trasgos y orcos buscarían refugio en cada recóndito lugar que pudieran, y el Paso del Cuerno Rojo no era la excepción. El menor de los gemelos sugirió tomar el Paso Alto, ya que otras oscuras criaturas no se aventurarían allí con la helada en las Montañas Nubladas

Ambos habían mirado a Legolas por su opinión, pero el joven príncipe solo se había encogido de hombros, no teniendo la más remota idea de que camino tomar. Si alguno de los gemelos hubiera sugerido ir por las Minas de Moria, a Legolas le hubiera dado igual, si bien no hubiera saboreado el viaje por un Reino de Enanos, y menos aún la oscuridad.

Andríl, un sabio elfo guerrero de la compañía de cinco dispuesta por Thranduil para acompañar al joven príncipe, había sugerido que tomen una largo abandonada senda un poco más al norte del Paso Alto, que era poco transitada, más abrupta, pero menos expuesta al frío. Y los gemelos habían concordado en su negativa de seguir esa vía, ya que sólo unas pocas veces ellos la habían tomado, y nunca tan cerca de Hrívë. Andríl dijo también no haber usado ese Paso en tan fría estación.

Con mucha deliberación, y no poca renuencia todos habían estado de acuerdo en tomar el Paso Alto, desafiando a Caradhras al pasar cerca de ese pico montañoso cubierto en su totalidad de un gélido manto blanco. Más al parecer la montaña fue amable a ellos, porque a pesar de unas pocas no tan fuertes ventiscas, los ocho elfos consiguieron pasar con relativa facilidad, si bien un poco cubiertos de fría nieve, descendiendo seguramente al otro lado de la montaña en Eriador, dispuestos en su rumbo a Imladris.

Elrohir había tenido razón, y no habían hallado ninguna sucia criatura que pudiera detenerlos en su avance.

Y ahora se encontraban aparentemente en un páramo sin fin, con poca vegetación a uno y otro lado de los viajeros; y todavía Legolas no podía descifrar porque Avorn seguía volando en círculos solo un poco delante de ellos, y chillando de vez en cuando. No había peligro más adelante, eso fue de lo primero que sus agudos ojos élficos se habían asegurado, y ahora Elrohir había ordenado que aminoraran el paso de sus corceles a un gentil trote.

Más desconcertado que nunca fue como el joven príncipe del Bosque llegó al borde de una depresión en la tierra, amplia y profunda, donde sus maravillados ojos contemplaron debajo profundo un caudaloso río corriendo poderoso, y abundante vegetación agraciando este escondido valle. Y más allá, los asombrados ojos del hijo de Thranduil observaron un conjunto de edificaciones, acunadas y bien sentadas en lo profundo, rodeadas por frondosos árboles y suave piedra.

Ahora Legolas entendía porque llamaban a Imladris el Valle Oculto. No había signo exterior de que un valle se encontraba en este lugar de Eriador. El viajero solo dándose cuenta cuando estaba casi al borde de esta gran hendidura en la tierra.

Elrohir vio los sorprendidos ojos de su joven compañero de viaje, y con una sonrisa en su bello rostro, el joven gemelo aclaró su garganta para obtener la atención de su amigo. Una vez que la tenía, habló con una alegre voz. "Bienvenido a mi hogar, HojaVerde del Bosque."

Con una deleitada sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el joven príncipe entendió que ya no tenía que cuestionar a su halcón por su extraño comportamiento, ya que Avorn simplemente había estado sobrevolando el valle.

Legolas había llegado al Santuario de Imladris.

-----------------------------------------------

La serpenteante senda que bajaba hacia la Casa de Elrond era estrecha. Solo un caballo a la vez podía pasar.

Extrañamente parecía, el frío de la estación se sentía menos abajo en el valle, ya que, aunque la corriente del río estaba crecida, el sol parecía brillar un poco más sobre ellos, y los árboles y arbustos habían conservado sus hojas y flores.

Legolas cabalgaba detrás de Elrohir, quien encabezaba el grupo, y delante de Elladan. Sus luminosos ojos azul cielo miraban en maravilla todo lo que podía absorber ante él, curiosos e interrogadores; sus finas facciones expresaban lo mismo que sus ojos. El joven príncipe aún no había aprendido el arte de encubrir sus emociones, técnica poco íntegra pero necesaria en los elfos, ya que los tiempos son peligrosos y temen el retorno del Señor Oscuro.

Los guerreros silvanos, la gente que acompañaba a su príncipe desde el Bosque, venían detrás del mayor de los gemelos. Andríl el más viejo y sabio, que lideraba la pequeña compañía a pedido de su rey, con sus cabellos castaños claros ondeando al viento de valle, y sus bellas facciones reflejando contento. Una vez antes él había estado en Imladris, y su corazón se regocijaba en volver a ver el Refugio de Rivendell de nuevo.

Detrás de Andríl venía Silinde, sobre su caballo pardo y sus brillantes ojos élficos. El joven guerrero había pedido a su príncipe personalmente si podía acompañarlo, ya que no conocía el Valle tampoco, y Legolas no se había negado. Saelbeth se había reído de su mejor amigo por el pedido, más Silinde estaba satisfecho, y no sería la última vez que él viajaría al lado de su príncipe silvano.

Detrás de Silinde cabalgaba Laífenass, doncella guerrera bajo las órdenes de Sadorell, y escogida por Thranduil mismo para este viaje por su habilidad con la espada. Su cabello rubio oscuro parecía centellear bajo el pálido sol ya que, como todos, había tirado atrás su capucha una vez que se encontraron descendiendo hacia el Santuario de Elrond. Su destreza aún no había sido probada fuera de los Bosques de su hogar.

Garandíl seguía a Laífenass, como siempre la había seguido desde que eran pequeños y siempre la seguiría, aún a través de las frías puertas de los Salones de Mandos, cuando los elfos silvanos libren la última batalla bajo las hojas de sus amados árboles del Gran Bosque. Ahora aunque, el noble guerrero tenía su rubio cabello atado en una solo cola detrás de su espalda, y juguetonamente llamaba bajito de vez en cuando el nombre de su amada, y cuando Laífenass volteaba él la recompensaba con la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, y la doncella aunque fruncía el gesto en molestia ante el vano llamado, sentía su corazón latir en júbilo por las atenciones de su esposo.

Mirando los juegos de sus amigos delante, la fría y hermosa Armereth venía cerrando el grupo. Teniendo su rubio cabello claro tejido en una solo trenza detrás, ella cabalgaba alta y derecha sobre su negro corcel, Mordae. Tan negro como una noche sin luna, su caballo era tan frío como su dueña. Arisco e indómito, Mordae no dejaba a ningún otro sobre su altivo lomo, pareciendo ante todos tan oscuro como su nombre, que significaba en la lengua de los Hombres: Sombras de la Oscuridad. Increíblemente hábil con el manejo de las cuchillas gemelas, fue Armereth quien enseñó al joven príncipe cuando el rey se dio cuenta de la inclinación de su niño por ese tipo de armas. Y cabalgando con ella fue Legolas, profundo en los Bosques a pesar de las protestas de su padre¿Y de que hablaron? Legolas nunca dijo, ni siquiera a Annael; solo que Mordae era un caballo viejo pero enérgico y de buen corazón, y que su dueña había peleado en la batalla de la Última Alianza.

Uno a uno los ocho elfos cruzaron el puente de piedra de Imladris. Debajo las potentes aguas del Bruinen saludaban a los recién llegados. Y un pequeño trecho más allá, cruzando un gran arco de piedra desembocando en un gran patio, se situaba la entrada a la Última Morada, y al pie de sus escaleras estaban parados tres altos y bellos Señores Elfos.

Dos de oscuros cabellos y uno de cabellos rubios, y el corazón de Legolas se alegró al reconocer a Glorfindel mientras el Señor Elfo le sonreía en saludo.

Los ochos elfos viajeros desmontaron sus caballos, y Elladan y Elrohir avanzaron trayendo a Legolas entre ellos, mientras otros elfos aparecían para hacerse cargo de los cansados corceles.

Y el oscuro elfo entre los tres señores habló, con voz suave y tranquila. "Bienvenido a mi Casa, joven Legolas, hijo de Thranduil. Espero que tu viaje haya sido libre de contratiempos. Mis hijos me avisaron de tu venida, y todo está preparado para la temporada que vas a pasar en mi Valle."

Legolas miró fijamente a Elrond Medio Elfo sin reservas, porque desde pequeño había escuchado muchos cuentos sobre él, viéndolo solo en imágenes grabadas en libros. Así como Glorfindel, Elrond era para Legolas un elfo salido de las leyendas de edades antiguas, cuando el mundo era joven. Y la sonrisa que el peredhel le dedicó era sincera, y el joven príncipe pudo ver que aunque la cara del Señor de Rivendell parecía no tener edad, en sus profundos ojos grises, que brillaban como las estrellas mismas, había gran sabiduría, y recuerdo de muchas penas y alegrías.

Cuando vio a Glorfindel por primera vez, Legolas de inmediato vio un sabio y fiel amigo, hermoso y luminoso en su alegría. Un compañero quien de inmediato ganó su confianza a pesar de su diferencia en edades y de su renombre en los relatos antiguos.

Y ahora al ver a Elrond al fin, el joven elfo lo vio como un venerable rey, poderoso y sabio, quien merecía su respeto y quien lograría aún grandes cosas, su corazón le decía.

Una baja risita a su lado izquierdo, apenas sofocada, rompió su abstracción, ojeando a ese lado Legolas vio a Elladan mirándolo con risa en sus brillantes ojos. Frunciendo levemente el ceño, el joven príncipe aclaró su garganta un poco. "Feliz encuentro Elrond, hijo del Marinero de la Estrellas, el Bendito y el Brillante, Señor del Santuario de Imladris, refugio para todos los que lo buscan. Mi corazón es feliz al poder observar con mis propios ojos la belleza de su Casa. Gracias por darme la bienvenida a mí y a los míos." Saludó seriamente y con reverencia.

Esta vez no-solo fue la risita de Elladan que se escuchó de nuevo, sino que detrás de él, Legolas pudo oír bajo murmullo y sofocada risa. Hasta la fría Armereth dejó entrever una sutil sonrisa. Sintiendo la punta de sus orejas comenzando a quemar, el joven príncipe vio con consternación a Glorfindel mordiéndose los labios pero no pudiendo evitar que una musical risa escape a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Sus altos pómulos ahora teñidos de rosa, y maldiciendo interiormente a Annael con quien había practicado su saludo al afamado Elrond, y quien le había dicho que estaba perfecto, Legolas miró embarazosamente al Señor Peredhel, y lo vio sonriendo abiertamente. Su rostro ahora joven y amistoso.

Solo dos elfos no rieron ante el aparatoso saludo del elfito. Elrohir, y el elfo a la izquierda de Elrond, ambos mirando seriamente a los demás y logrando que todos vuelvan a conservar el silencio. Sólo los pájaros trinando en los árboles cercanos y Avorn arriba de ellos podían ser escuchados todavía.

"No hay necesidad de tanta solemnidad, jovencito. Estás entre amigos aquí." Dijo amablemente Elrond al ver el predicamento del principito. "Glorfindel y mis hijos me han hablado mucho de ti, y en sus relatos tienes su cariño." Mirando a su lado y tratando de apresurar las introducciones para la paz del joven elfo, el Señor Peredhel continuó. "Ya conoces a Glorfindel, pero aquí a mi lado está el Jefe de mis Consejeros, Erestor Eremirion."

Y Legolas vio a un alto y noble elfo, de sublime rostro y elegantes facciones con ojos tan oscuros como la noche misma. Él ya había oído hablar de Erestor por los gemelos, de su ingenio y juicio certero, más al verlo pensó que los gemelos había olvidado algo, y eso era la vasta belleza de su rostro... y la seriedad de sus maneras. Aunque no tan frío como su amiga Armereth, el consejero era la formalidad misma.

"Saludos Legolas, príncipe del Bosque. Sé muy bienvenido a Imladris." Su agraciado rostro solo dando una leve sonrisa, Erestor inclinó levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Aprendiendo su lección de la difícil manera, el joven elfo se apresuró a decir. "Buen encuentro Erestor de Imladris. Gracias por tu amable bienvenida." Girando levemente para mirar hacia atrás, a sus compañeros, Legolas continuó. "Y mis compañeros, la gente de mi tierra que ha venido conmigo en esta visita, son: Andríl, Silinde, Laífenass, Garandíl y Armereth."

Viendo a cada elfo inclinar su cabeza en saludo al escuchar sus nombres, Elrond sonrió. "Sean bienvenidos y que su estancia aquí sea placentera." Girando a su consejero, el Señor del Valle prosiguió. "Erestor verá a sus acomodaciones. Descansen y refrésquense antes del festín esta noche." Viendo como los demás elfos se retiraban siguiendo a Erestor, Elrond se dirigió al joven príncipe con una amable sonrisa en sus finos labios. "Glorfindel te guiará a tu habitación, Legolas. Como tu gente, descansa porque hay fiesta esta noche en tu honor. Hablaremos más en el banquete "

Girando con un remolino de sus largas ropas, el Señor de Imladris se adentró en su hogar, siendo seguido por Glorfindel que de un brazo jalaba a Legolas detrás de él, entrando apresuradamente dentro del refugio de Rivendell.

Antes de que el joven elfo entre completamente, Avorn se posó velozmente sobre el hombro derecho de su dueño y amigo.

-----------------------------------------------

El salón de Imladris estaba colmado de gente, y Legolas se sorprendió de ver mortales entre los elfos.

Habiendo descansado en las habitaciones que le habían dado, y que Glorfindel dijo que estaba cerca de las habitaciones de los gemelos en el ala de la familia, lo cual conmovió un poco al elfito, Legolas tomó un baño caliente preparado por los sirvientes de la casa de Elrond, y se cambió en frescas y elegantes ropas, justo antes de que los gemelos hicieran su aparición, viniendo a buscarlo para acompañarlo al festín. Aunque Legolas estaba un poco enfadado con Elladan por lo ocurrido a su llegada a Imladris, su noble y amable corazón no lo dejó durar sino unos momentos.

Ahora la gente iba y venía en el amplio salón brillantemente iluminado y de amplias aberturas como ventanas y largos balcones. Muchos elfos, la mayoría de oscuros cabellos, lo miraban en curiosidad y estimación, y le sonreían en bienvenida. Y ante él, Legolas vio, que de la mano de Elrond, se acercaba fluidamente una alta y hermosa dama.

"Saludos Legolas, bella hoja del Bosque de más allá de las Montañas." Dijo la Dama musicalmente, llegando a pararse frente a Legolas, y aún de la mano de Elrond. "Soy Celebrian, madre de este incurable par de gemelos que está a tu lado." Agregó con una lírica risita.

"¡Nana!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo Elladan y Elrohir, indignados. Más Legolas, que al escuchar el principio de las palabras de la Señora de Imladris, empezó a sentir sus mejillas quemando, al oír el resto soltó una musical risa sin poder evitarlo.

Mirando a la madre de los gemelos, hermosa y gentil y alegre, con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus finas facciones, y su cabello plateado largo, sujeto en los lados para enmarcar hermosamente su delicioso rostro, Legolas vio de donde los gemelos habían sacado sus bellas facciones. Y también observó que ahora la sonrisa en el rostro de Elrond era constante, y sus grises ojos que antes brillaban como las estrellas, ahora refulgían como anor mismo al mirar sobre su esposa. El amor que se tenían parecía acrecentar más la belleza en el Señor y la Señora del Valle Oculto, más si era posible.

"Suilad, hermosa Señora del Valle. Alegra mi corazón estar en su presencia al fin." Y con un gesto galante que le había ganado varios corazones élficos en su hogar, Legolas cogió con delicadeza la mano libre de la Señora de Imladris y la llevó elegantemente a sus labios para depositar un suave beso apenas rozando los delicados nudillos.

Celebrian le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, y sin dejar escapar la mano del joven príncipe de la suya, jaló levemente. "La música es jubilosa y el canto alegre. Concédeme esta pieza, príncipe de bosque." Y sin más, jaló al joven elfo que gozosamente fue detrás de la Plateada Señora.

"¿Me dejas, meleth nin?" Dijo Elrond, poniendo un fingido gesto de tristeza en su rostro, al ver a su esposa escaparse con su joven huésped.

"Sólo por unos momentos, hervenn nin." Se escuchó la argentina voz de Celebrian, mientras dirigía a su compañero de baile al centro del salón, donde varios elfos ya estaban danzando despreocupadamente.

En su camino a las festividades, Elladan y Elrohir habían contado a Legolas de la ausencia de Arwen. Al parecer, el mensaje que habían enviado avisando de su llegada con el príncipe, llegó al valle un día después de la partida de Arwen hacía Lothlorien, por lo que la bella Undomiel ahora no estaba presente.

Legolas había expresado su desilusión al no poder conocer a la hermana de los gemelos, ya que ambos le habían hablado mucho de la más bella doncella de su gente. La Estrella de la Tarde de su pueblo. Y el joven príncipe quería ver con sus propios ojos la legendaria belleza que decían igualaba a la de Luthien Tinuviel misma.

Las canciones en Imladris eran totalmente distintas a las del Bosque Negro, pero Legolas no tuve problemas en seguir pronto el ritmo con la ayuda de la madre de los gemelos, dando vueltas y girando con Celebrian en brazos, mucho para el deleite de la Señora de Imladris y la sorpresa de los elfos de la Casa de Elrond.

Al fin la música acabó, y los gemelos reclamaron al príncipe otra vez entre ellos para introducirlo a sus conocidos.

A Mirdan ya lo conocía de la delegación de Rivendell que llegó a su hogar, más los gemelos le presentaron a Lindir, un rubio y bello elfo, delicado como una doncella, que era el principal músico de Imladris. Lindir prometió al príncipe pronto cantar una de sus composiciones.

Todos estaban encantados de conocer al hijo de Thranduil, después de todo el festín era en su honor, y por él podían cantar y bailar esta noche.

Nombres iban y venían, y Legolas pensó que aunque hubiera recordado todos, con seguridad los confundiría con tantas caras que había visto. Y en eso Elladan susurró a su oído. "¿Has tenido contacto con mortales, Legolas?" A lo que el príncipe, sorprendido, había contestado de forma negativa porque no creía que Aiwendil contara. Ya que el mago, aunque tenía la forma de un viejo humano, el corazón le decía a Legolas que era algo más.

"¿Quieres conocer algunos?" Había llegado otra pregunta, y Legolas no estaba seguro si quería conocer a alguno de esa raza.

"Hay Hombres del Oeste presentes." Esta vez era la voz de Elrohir. "Parece que han venido a abastecer sus provisiones para pasar el frío de la estación."

"¿Hombres del Oeste?" Preguntó con curiosidad Legolas, ya que había leído algo en algún lugar, pero nunca le había dado mucha importancia a los Segundos Nacidos de Eru.

"De la raza de Antiguos Reyes. Hombre de Oesternesse."

"De Númenor." Susurró el joven elfo ahora intrigado.

"Sí." Dijo Elrohir con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de curiosidad en su amigo. "Ya no hay reino para ellos en el norte pero la línea directa continúa. Se hacen llamar los Dúnedain, Hombres del Oeste, y son liderados por un Capitán. A quien justamente veo más allá."

Y Elladan, como si las últimas palabras de su hermano fueran una señal, ondeó su mano en el aire como un elfito para atrapar la atención de un humano más adelante.

La cara del humano se partió en una gran sonrisa al divisar a los gemelos, y con presurosos pasos llegó hasta donde se encontraban y saludó con un efusivo saludo guerrero, estrechando antebrazos con una mano, a Elladan, luego para hacer lo mismo con Elrohir, quien en vez lo jaló en un cálido abrazo.

Legolas miró extrañado a los otros tres. Aparentemente compartían una larga amistad entre ellos, tanto como afecto.

"¿Cómo has estado, Arahad? Hace varios meses que no te vemos. ¿Cómo está Meril? Llegó noticia a Imladris que tuviste un hijo recientemente, Aragost si recuerdo bien." Con contento, Elladan palmeó en la espalda al humano.

"Meril está en perfectas condiciones, y sí, me dio un hermoso hijo, mi pequeño Aragost. Apenas tiene cinco meses en el mundo, y ya es la adoración de todos." Contestó con satisfacción el orgulloso padre, quien ojeó con curiosidad en la dirección de Legolas.

Viendo esto, Elrohir se apresuró a agregar. "Legolas déjame presentarte a Arahad, capitán de su gente, los Dunedain. Arahad te presento a Legolas Thranduilion, Príncipe del Bosque de más allá del Anduin."

Arahad hizo una respetuosa inclinación con su cabeza, llevándose una mano a su pecho en saludo. "Mae govannen, Príncipe Legolas del Bosque."

Legolas miró al hombre ante él cautelosamente un momento, curioso de que el humano lo salude en sindarin, antes de devolverle el saludo de la misma forma. "Mae govannen, Capitán. La paz sea con tu gente."

"No tienen porque ser tan formales. Legolas, conozco a Arahad desde antes que empezara a gatear." Dijo Elladan, lo que le ganó una fuerte palmada en la espalda por parte del aludido. A lo que Legolas por fin obsequió al mortal con una sincera sonrisa.

Sin embargo, aunque el joven príncipe no había sentido la muerte de su madre tanto como su padre y hermano; él no podía olvidar que fueron humanos los que hicieron que el espíritu de la reina fuera a los Salones de Mandos.

Copas llegaron a ellos, y Arahad levantó la suya en brindis para aligerar la atmósfera. "Brindo en su nombre, Príncipe Legolas. Ya que en su llegada a Imladris en esta época, mi gente y yo llegamos directo a un alegre festín."

Legolas sonrió de nuevo, más abiertamente esta vez, y con una leve inclinación de su cabeza indicó su aceptación del brindis. Y los gemelos rieron alzando sus copas. "Como si no hubiera festines siempre en el Valle." Rió Elladan, bebiendo el dulce vino.

Esta vez fue Elrohir quien pidió un baile con el príncipe, a lo que Legolas accedió con gusto, y luego Lindir alzó su voz en canto y el joven elfo silvano escuchó embelesado.

Divisando a sus amigos del Bosque más allá, Legolas se aseguró de que estuvieran pasándola bien, antes de ser arrastrado por un alegre Glorfindel al centro de salón. Ambos danzando como elfitos en su júbilo.

Dulce bebida iba y venía por sus manos, y hubo un momento en que Legolas se unió a Laífenass, ambos entonando una popular canción de amor del Bosque Negro, mucho para el disfrute de los elfos y hombres en Rivendell; más Garandíl frunció el ceño en fingidos celos por su esposa.

Lindir fue visto tomando notas.

El banquete fue exquisito, Legolas fue invitado a sentarse a la derecha de Elrond, quien tenía a su esposa a su izquierda, como invitado de honor, compartiendo la Alta Mesa con los gemelos y Glorfindel y Erestor y Arahad. Lo último sorprendió al principito.

Y conversar hizo con el Señor de Imladris, como le había sido prometido más temprano. Alegre charla y ligero intercambio de confidencias. Y la plateada voz de Celebrian lo ocupó también, tanto como la alborozado voz de Glorfindel y de los gemelos. Más Legolas se dio cuenta que el jefe de consejeros de Elrond no hablaba mucho, y en su exuberancia, el joven príncipe trató de trabarlo en conversación, y Erestor fue cortés y amable, y contestó las preguntas de Legolas; y los gemelos lo vieron hablar más de lo que acostumbraba esa noche. Y aún el consejero sonrió más seguido, tanto era el encanto que tejía el más joven hijo de Thranduil.

Y Arahad también habló, aunque no mucho con el noble invitado. Pero su noble corazón le dijo que no era nada contra él. Después aprendería de porque la inicial desconfianza del joven príncipe, y su corazón dolería en simpatía; aunque más tarde llegaron a ser amigos.

La noche progresaba y el baile continuaba. Erestor fue visto bailar una vez con el joven invitado, y sólo una vez, porque aunque después le pidieron, a pesar de los ruegos, él dijo que ya había bailado suficiente como para durarle una centuria.

Hidromiel fluía y dulce vino desbordaba, porque los elfos de la Casa de Elrond eran gente alegre, y no tenían muchos cuidados en el mundo como los elfos silvanos. El Señor y la Señora de Imladris fueron vistos desaparecer juntos como jóvenes enamorados, la gente sonriendo en condescendencia ante el gran amor que se tenían sus Señores.

Cansado y ligeramente afectado por tanta bebida, Legolas pidió a Glorfindel, quien era el elfo de confianza más cerca a él en el momento, que lo guiara a sus habitaciones, ya que no recordaba donde estaban. A lo que el Capitán de Imladris había reído y con facilidad había conducido a su joven amigo por pasadizos y corredores hasta la misma puerta de su estancia, y con un juguetón beso en la delicada nariz del principito, desapareció para volver a unirse a las festividades que aún no acababan.

Fatigado del largo viaje al Valle y también de tanto baile, Legolas se desvistió de sus finas ropas, deshaciendo sus tejidas trenzas, cambiándose a una suave ropa para el descanso, de paso atisbando a un lado, donde una improvisada percha se situaba, con un Avorn ya dormido ahí.

Suspirando en contento por la gran bienvenida que le había dado la gente de Imladris, Legolas dejó sus ojos lentamente desenfocarse en sueño, más un leve sonido atrapó su atención; y entre ensueños vio una alta figura entrar a su cuarto y pararse frente a él al pie de la cama mirándolo fijamente.

Y Legolas sonrió porque reconoció a uno de los gemelos. ¿Elladan o Elrohir? Él no podía decir, porque al ver a uno de sus amigos no vio la necesidad de permanecer alerta.

Antes de caer dormido totalmente, el joven elfo vio a su visitante subir a la cama, acostándose a su lado, dándole un gentil beso en la frente. Legolas se acurrucó contra el otro cuerpo mientras sentía brazos rodeándolo, antes de que los sueños de Irmo nublaran sus pensamientos, proveyéndole paz y descanso

TBC  
-----------------------------------------------

Notas

53 de Quellë - 19 de Noviembre  
Suilad – Saludos  
Meleth nin - Amor mío  
Hervenn nin – Esposo mío  
Elladan y Elrohir según los Apéndices del Señor de los Anillo nacieron el año 130 de la Tercera edad, y Arwen el año 241.


End file.
